gauntsghostspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tanith
Tanith was a world located in the Sabbat Worlds cluster of the Segmentum Pacificus. It was primarily a forest and agricultural world, it's main export being the healthy supply of Nalwood, the planet's strong, dark lumber. It's population was substained by both centralised Hive cities, and woodland villages and bocages. Tanith was destroyed by Chaos forces at the time of the Founding of it's first Imperial regiments. Prior to the Fall Planetary Structure Tanith was primarily run by a feudalistic system of elected leaders, known as Elector, who had supreme command of the planet from his place at the Elector's Palace in Tanith Magna, the capital city-Hive of Tanith. The planet was given a two-worlds type infra-structure due to it comprising of both towering Hive cities, such as Magna, but also the large numbers of outlying villages, towns and hamlets out in the woodlands, where the principal lumberjack work was carried out. Nalwood was a valuable export due to it's strong frame, the Nal-trees growing to enormous heights. Notable Features The main hub of activity on Tanith was Tanith Magna, where the few high ranking and powerful families took house, and also where the primary space ports, governing bodies and institutions were located. The city's underhive was known for it's smuggling of various illicit substances. This is where Rawne, Brostin and Feygor, amongst others, resided before the formation. The other major city, Tanith Attica, shared a similar social and criminal demographic.. One of the larger population centres in the outlying settlements was County Pryze, a major exporter of Nalwood and known for it's various competitions and challenges. County Pryze was the birthplace of Colm Corbec, and was also a residence at some point for Tolin Dorden. County Cuhulic, situated deep in the woodlands, was the birthplace of Mach Bonin among others. The woodland areas proved to have difficult living conditions, due to the Nal-trees 'moving' during certain seasons, meaning that getting lost in the woods due to the terrain changing was a constant risk. This meant that residents of the woodland hamlets were forced to take up wood-craftsmanship simply to avoid becoming stranded. As a result of this strange anomaly and the complications it arose, Tanith produced some of the best trackers and survivors in the Segmentum. These included Mkoll and Mkvenner. Sacra Although Nalwood was their best known and most profitable off world export, many underworld traders were able to make a good profit by selling on Sacra, Tanith's signature brand alcoholic spirit. Sacra was usually home-brewed, to a varying degree of success, although it was manufactured professionally by distillers. Following the fall of Tanith, various Ghosts attempted to create their own concotion. The must successful was from 'Try Again' Bragg, and a few of his 'Try Again Finest' casks still existed following his death. The Nalsheen The Nalsheen were a mysterious ancient band of woodwarriors who studied in the ancient fighting school of cwlwhl. They were rumoured to have been founded to ensure that the old lords of Tanith would never resort to tyranny, and lived in the Nal-forests. The training was bestowed down by right of family, and the community of the Nalsheen kept small. It was widely believed that they were nothing more than a rumour, or that they had long since ceased to be. Unknown to many, however, the Nalsheen existed until the day Tanith died, though in a smaller capacity. Mkvenner partook in this training, which involved learning the defunct (on Tanith) language of Lower Gothic, but spurned it as he grew older, choosing to join the Tanith militia instead. Mkvenner was the last remaining Nalsheen, though he didn't complete his training. The Founding Prior to events of the fall, Tanith was called upon to provide three regiments of Imperial Guard from it's local militias and civilian population. These formations would join the Sabbat Worlds Crusade forces, commanded by Warmaster Macaroth. This was the first Founding that it had been required to make. The troops assembled in temporary lodgings and barracks in the fields outside of the capital city, Tanith Magna, in preperation for inspection by their appointed marshall, Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt. A command structure was put in place with senior officers from the militias being installed as commanders. The founding raised close on 6,000 men with a small number of transport vehicles and light artillery field pieces, the main consensus being that the newly-formed regiments would act as light infantry. The Fall of Tanith During the Founding, Tanith was the victim of a suprise Chaos attack. This occurred when the picket lines around the sector were stretched too thinly, and a Chaos fleet was able to bypass the Imperial Navy unmolested. Virtually undefended aside from the three new, inexperienced regiments, Gaunt chose to evacuate as many soldiers as he could before the planet was ultimatelty overwhelmed. This effort was moderately successful, and two thousand men, roughly a third of it's strength, were salvaged. However, Tanith was destoyed along with every remaining man, woman and child. The Tanith First, along with haphazardously scattered collections of Nalwood and Sacra, are now the only survivors of the unlamented planet. The Tanith First (See full article: Tanith 1st Regiment) Following the loss of their planet, the remaining men were reformed into a single operating infantry regiment. New officers were appointed and command structures reorganised. In keeping with the loss of the General Staff, and the designation of the regiment, the Tanith First formed a platoon formation which meant that aside from Gaunt, Colonel Corbec and Major Rawne, all newly promoted, the most senior position available was Sergeant. This enabled them to act as a more light and versitaile unit able to break into different groups with a minimum of tactical confusion. They dubbed themselves Gaunt's Ghosts, a nickname used frequently by both members of the regiment and outsiders. Over the next decade, the regiment earned a fearsome repuatation as elite scouts and stealth combatants, as well as renowned fighters, and overcame early stigmas to become one of the most valued assets within the Crusade force. Early victories at Blackshard, Voltemand and Caligula saw them come to the attention of the senior crusade staff, and their skills were quickly put to good use despite frictions and rivalries with other regiments such as the Volpone Bluebloods and Jantine Patricians. A significant victory at Fortis Binary, which paved the way for the Forge World's liberation, is still celebrated on the planet today. Following the events of Menazoid Epsilon and the Vermillion Conspiracy, the regiment became part of the Crusade 5th army and was frequently sent to the front lines because of their reputation. At Vervunhive, on Verghast, the Tanith became the focal part of the war against Ferrozoica, and Gaunt eventually became the commander of the defense. A detachment of Tanith under the command of Gaunt himself personally infiltrated Heritor Asphodel's command vehicle and disabled the structure before killing the Chaos general. Significant victories occured at first Hagia, where the Tanith's efforts, while under threat of dissolution, saw the remains of Saint Sabbat saved from a sacrileguos wing of Chaos and the planet shrine world spared from planetary invasion, and then Phantine. Here, their stealth skills, saw the death of Chaos warlord Saggiter Slaith and the fall of both Cirenholm and Ouranberg. After a beneficial but less significant spell at the front on Aexe Cardinal, the Ghosts were routed to Herodor by request of the reincarnation of the Saint, where they played a destiny decided roll in defending the Beati against a huge attacking force of Blood Pact. The miraculous events here shaped the fate of the regiment there after, and gave them an unusually strong link with the Saint. A small team led by Gaunt then infiltrated the Chaos-held world of Gereon, and executed former Imperial General Noches Sturm. During the team's time on the enemy world, the regiment was amalgamated with the Belladon 81st Regiment, becoming the 81st/1st, and took on a new commanding officer, Colonel Lucien Wilder. Gaunt and his men returned to the regiment at Sparshard Mons on Ancreon Sextus, and after discovering a Chaos plot to warp transport men and munitions into the necropolis, pulled out while Wilder remained with his company in a last stand to buy time for the rest of the regiment. They were re-branded the Tanith 1st, retaining the Belladon influx and also reformating the command structure to allow Company formations. The first action of the new look regiment was the return to Gereon for the long awaited liberation. Despite political intrigue and dubious plans being exposed, the liberation was a success, with the regiment dropping into the low priority agri areas in search of contact with the Gereon underground. This was followed up by a placement on Jago, where they were instructed to hold the fortress Hinzerhaus. During the bloody battle, in which many unexplained paranormal phenomenen had a detrimental effect on the Tanith defenders, Gaunt himself was abducted by the huge Blood Pact besieging foce, and Major Rawne held command of the regiment for the duration. The discovery of ancient technologies and weaponry enabled the Tanith to survive the battle, despite taking 53% losses. Gaunt was found and rescued, and later recovered from his grievous injuries. As of the events at Jago, the Tanith 1st have been placed in reserve status at Balhaut. Trivia *Only featured in one Gaunt's Ghosts short story: ''Ghostmaker''. *The exact method of destruction that Tanith suffered has never been explicitly revealed, and opinions vary on what actually happened. As described in the story Ghostmaker, the Chaos picket forces arrived there unmolested, and there were at least some enemy elements on the ground during the withdrawal. Whether it was destroyed in spite of deployed units, destroyed by accident or 'self destructed' isn't clear. Category:Pages that need help Category:Locations Category:Planets